Un San Valentín imPerfecto
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Fic Espejo J&L Cortesía d un accidental olvido d la importante fecha d hoy James Potter ha olvidado l Día d los Enamorados y su más fiel amigo Sirius Black le ayudará a encontrar l regalo perfecto. Lily tiene su regalo hace semanas pero ha desaparecido.


_Cortesía de un accidental olvido de la importantísima fecha de hoy, James Potter ha olvidado el Día de los Enamorados y su más fiel amigo, Sirius Black le ayudará a encontrar el regalo perfecto para su dulce pelirroja._

_Por su parte Lily tiene su regalo hace semanas, todo gracias a una exhaustiva investigación de su apuesto novio, pero un infortunado accidente ha hecho desaparecer su tan preciado obsequio._

_Será un día de locuras y pequeñas discusiones que harán de este San Valentín el más inolvidable de sus vidas._

Hola!!

Este es una nueva creación, es un FIC ESPEJO, una visión de Lily de su primer día de San Valentín, la otra visión de James, esta escrita por mi amiga y escritora favorita: Maiteginevra.

Así que para que entiendan la historia completa TIENEN que leer las DOS partes, al mismo tiempo y alternándola con la de ella comenzando por esta porque Lily se levantó más temprano jijiji.

Un día (im)posible de olvidar por maiteginevra

Este es el Link: que se rían y lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo, fue difícil, nos tomó muchas madrugadas escribiendo pero yo sé que les gustará.

James tiene una Visión especial, que me encanta.

Lily es mujer, es fácil entenderla, espero que les guste esta parte y lean ambas para que tengan una visión global.

Todo tipo de comentario será bien recibido, espero hayan disfrutado este día de los enamorados y ahora lo disfruten con James y Lily.

Besos.

Jaqui

**Un San Valentín (im)Perfecto**

**Habitación de las alumnas de 7º año, Torre de Griffindor, Hogwarts****  
****6:55 a.m.; 14 de Febrero, 1979 **

Un tímido rayo de sol se colaba por un resquicio de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de mi cuarto, y logró impactar en mi rostro mientras dormía placidamente.

Sentí aquella luminosidad molesta en los ojos, incluso aún estando cerrados, la sonrisa con la que había dormido se esfumó y sólo pude hacer una mueca molesta por la interrupción de mi interesante sueño.

"Supongo que debo despertarme, pero debe ser temprano aún, y la torre es un congelador a estas horas, mi cama esta muy cómoda" dije mentalmente, me revolví en las sabanas dándole la espalda al insistente rayo de sol. "¡Merlín! Como es posible que no puedan cerrar bien unas cortinas, y porque diablos hay sol si estamos en pleno invierno, ayer nevaba como si el cielo se cayese a pedazos y ahora hay sol" pensé molesta, pero luego de esa queja mental, la imagen de un día despejado y los terrenos del colegio completamente nevados, se apareció en mis pensamientos.

Sin poder evitarlo me levanté con rapidez y me acerqué al ventanal que teníamos en la habitación. Sonreí al ver aquel paisaje aún más bello de lo que me había imaginado. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo se remeció por el brusco cambio de temperatura, aquel sol de invierno iluminaba mucho más de lo que abrigaba.

Caminé de vuelta a mi cama y me volví a acurrucar en ella.

Este será un precioso día de San Valentín.

Pasar mi último 14 de Febrero en Hogwarts es bastante interesante, sobretodo porque es la primera vez que tengo un novio oficial, mis años de soltería caducaron y por primera vez pretendo disfrutar de este día.

James y yo somos novios, desde hace 5 mes y 24 días, con 7 horas, 30 minutos y 23 segundos, 24, 25… bueno la idea es esa.

¡Que! No se sorprendan tanto, no es como si él y yo nos hubiésemos odiado a muerte, ok. bueno, si es cierto no nos llevábamos de lo mejor, pero es que hay que admitirlo, James puede comportarse como todo un engreído, arrogante, creído, superficial, orgulloso, incluso cruel… vale ya, también puede ser atento, interesante, divertido, agradable, dulce y extremadamente sexy.

Fue precisamente ese último punto lo que me hizo recapacitar, al principio sólo fue en un plano de mera curiosidad, yo quería saber si él de verdad era tan bueno besando como dicen, así que no me quedó otra que sacrificarme por el bien de mi investigación.

Hey! No me miren así, fue un asunto sin fines de lucro, en fin, terminé por comprender que yo no era sólo una más entre tantas, demasiadas a mi gusto, así que decidí aceptar una de sus múltiples invitaciones y terminamos saliendo juntos, no se imaginan lo genial que es verle la cara a esas rubias mal teñidas cuando nos ven juntos, ellas habían vaticinado que luego de que él me metiese en su cama se aburriría de mi, pero ellas tienen de adivinas lo que tienen de neuronas, o sea nada, así que ya ven que no hemos terminado, creo que sé como mantenerlo entretenido, y aunque se mueran de rabia, les he ganado el partido, como dirían en el Quidditch agarre la Chufle o era la Snitch, bueno como sea, es una dorada con alas.

Decidí levantarme, aquella mañana, aunque fría, era digna de disfrutarse, me alegré recordar que ya había acabado con todos mis pergaminos y trabajos pendientes, así que ahora puedo dedicarme completamente a relajarme y disfrutar del día con los merodeadores.

Aún no creo que yo este pensando en pasarme el día con los merodeadores, hace algún tiempo hubiese preferido jugar póker con el calamar gigante o bañar a la detestable gata del celador, antes de pasar el día con James y sus amigos pero ahora no parece existir un panorama mejor.

Me bañé y vestí con calma, dudo que alguien se haya levantado ya, y si no fuera por el sol yo seguiría durmiendo, me arreglé el cabello y me maquillé antes de mirarme al espejo una última vez antes de ir a desayunar, y volví a mirar por enésima vez esa semana la llamativa cajita envuelta en un papel metálico rojo y adornada con una brillante cinta dorada que se encontraba en un rincón del tocador, suspiré antes de tomarla y me dediqué a observarla.

Aquel regalo tan pulcramente envuelto me causó un tremendo dolor de cabeza las últimas semanas, no fue nada fácil escoger el regalo perfecto para James, no tengo idea porque es jodidamente complicado hacerle un regalo a un hombre.

Traté de pensar como James, y lo primero que se me ocurrió es comprar algo de ropa interior sexy, en general los hombres siempre piensan lo mismo, una vez leí un reportaje muggle que decía que pueden pasarse más de la mitad del día pensando en eso, vaya forma de perder el tiempo, a lo mejor los magos son diferentes, mmm, no, no lo creo.

Consideré mis opciones y creí que lo mejor que podía hacer es usar el método científico, y esas semanas, me dediqué a hacer un estudio exhaustivo de mi objetivo, o más bien del causante de mi objetivo, es decir, de cierto merodeador moreno de cabello azabache revuelto, de ojos castaño almendrado y sonrisa traviesa.

Y vaya que me sorprendí, James tiene más sorpresas de las que me esperaba, y siendo sincera, es lo que amo de él.

Ya dejen de mirarme así, tengo 17 años y mis hormonas estas en plena revolución.

Veamos, James es amante, en rango patológico debo decir, del deporte, en especial del quidditch, porque de algo estoy segura, si hay alguien o algo que pueda quitarme a James, esa es definitivamente su escoba, es que creo que la ama más que a mi¿pueden creerlo¿si sólo es un palo de madera, sin nada de curvas?, esta bien, dejaré mi obsesión por esa escoba, pero les puedo jurar que pasa más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

Luego esta esa simpática pelotita, es que parece que tuviese vida, tiene alas y un brillante color dorado, James tiene una que robó en 5º año, debo admitir que es hasta entretenida y vuela a exceso de velocidad, lo que hace que yo y mis reflejos retardados jamás logremos alcanzarla y que mi novio se ría horas de mi por eso.

Ya verá ese tonto me vengaré hoy llenándolo de nieve, después de lo que se burlo de mi ayer por no poder tomar la snitch aunque estuviese quieta, es que claro él es don perfecto y siempre logra atajarla al vuelo, y como consecuencia de ello, Peter siempre esta al borde de mojar sus pantalones, ese chico es todo un caso.

Lo más importante en su vida, son sus amigos, incluso Peter, son como su familia, y Sirius es como su hermano gemelo.

En cuanto a novias, según mi intensa investigación que no tuvo nada que ver con sesiones de tortura, ha admitido que le gustan más las pelirrojas, ven que es lindo, pero fui revisando la lista negra de ex novias y entre ellas solo hay morenas, rubias o castañas, y no había durado con ninguna de ellas más de una semana, con la que estuvo más tiempo fue con una tal Romilda que cursa 6º en Gryffindor, es una pena que haya engordado y le hayan brotado semejante población de espinillas en su rostro, eso fue la semana pasada, fue gracioso, por poco y la llevan rodando a la enfermería, y yo no tuve nada que ver¡Lo juró!

Mm¿Qué otra cosa he descubierto? Ahh si, pues es adicto a las golosinas de Honeydukes, tiene la colección completa de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate y una vez probó una grajea (de esas de todos los sabores) que sabia a pescado descompuesto, pero eso no se lo creo, barajo la posibilidad de que lo hace para que yo no las pruebe.

Ha tenido cerca de 7 u 8 mascotas, todas desaparecidas en condiciones inexplicables y sospechosas, debo recordar hacerle un test psicológico, quien sabe, James puede ser un homicida patológico de mascotas en potencia, creo que me he desviado un poco.

No le gustan las verduras, y no lo culpo yo odio las acelgas, ni que usen su perfume, por eso no le digan que he guardado su perfume en mi baúl, es que me encanta su aroma, y lo mejor es que creyó que Peter lo ha sacado… ok, esta bien, lo devolveré.

Bueno, volviendo al asunto del regalo, aún con toda mi excelente investigación aun no sabía que regalarle, pero cuando la vi en la vitrina de Hogsmade, creí que era el mejor regalo que puedo darle.

Volví a sonreír mientras acaricio la pequeña caja, finalmente creo que he encontrado algo ideal, sólo espero que le guste.

Dejé el regalo sobre el tocador y salí con tranquilidad hacia el gran salón.

**Gran Comedor 8.45 am**

Cuando llegué me di cuenta que muy pocos habían bajado a desayunar, en mi mesa sólo vi a unas cuantas chicas de quinto año y algunos chicos de sexto, los merodeadores, para variar no han llegado aún, así que me limité a servirme leche y cereales mientras los esperaba, a los pocos minutos las lechuzas llegaron con el correo, me dediqué a leer el diario para matar el tiempo.  
15 minutos después noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, deje lo que leía y al verlo no pude evitar sonreír, es increíble como puede alegrar mi desayuno con su sola presencia.

De pronto me besó¡ahí! Con todos los profesores mirándonos, me sonrojé un poco, me resistí lo que más pude luego ya no pude evitar responder con la misma efusividad. Al separarnos me ha dicho algo sobre los pulmones, fue entonces cuando recordé que tenía que respirar.

Se ha quedado mirándome como cada mañana, no sé que pensará, pero no es precisamente en lo que esta haciendo, porque se ha dejado en la barbilla algo de mermelada, cosa que limpié con mi servilleta, a veces él podía ser todo un niño pequeño.

- James, sé que tienes hambre, y te lo mereces por llegar tarde a desayunar, pero no es necesario que comas tan deprisa - le dije sonriendo

- No como a prisa, tú comes demasiado lento. — me miró como si estuviese loca por comer con calma y no tratando de atragantarme como él.

- No como lento, solo le doy tiempo a mi cuerpo para que asimile la comida - me detuve antes de seguir discutiendo de nuestros hábitos alimenticios y preferí cambiar el tema - ¿Que haremos esta mañana? hace un día precioso.

- Eh...- titubeo - No creo que podamos hacer algo juntos esta mañana. Quedé de ayudar a Sirius con un regalo para su mamá.

Fruncí el ceño, es obvio que aún no tiene su regalo listo, mmm creo que lo haré sufrir un poco más, es que se ve adorable cuando esta nervioso.

- ¿Sirius le comprará un regalo a su mamá? - le miré extrañada - pensé que Sirius había ido a vivir contigo este verano porque no soportaba a su familia, en especial a la desquiciada de su madre¿O me equivoco?

- Si, la odia tienes razón, pero iremos a buscar una cría de acromantula para enviarle. Sirius cree que eso será una muestra representativa de su cariño hacia ella.

Reí ante su respuesta, es increíble como puede salir del paso con tanta facilidad, y ahora ¿Qué haré en todo el día?  
Cuando volví a mirarlo use mi mejor replica de su cara de bambi desvalido perdido en el bosque, expresión patentada por él y con la cual me ha convencido tantas veces, yo me preguntó como me resistí tanto, sobre todo cuando usaba esa cara made in Potter.

- Pensé que pasaríamos toda la mañana lanzándonos nieve en los terrenos del colegio - dije con voz triste, mientras oía a Remus destornillarse de la risa - pero si tienes que ir con Sirius, esta bien, yo le preguntaré a Diggory si quiere hacer una guerra de nieve - lo sé, soy malvada, pero se lo merece por olvidar mi regalo de San Valentín.

- ¿Con Diggory? — sus ojos brillan, como puede ponerse celoso del tonto de Amos. - ¿Guerra de Nieve? — además no estoy lo suficientemente loca como para incentivar la obsesión de Amos hacia mi. - Asegúrate de meterle unas cuantas bolas a Diggory por... - Lo miré molesta, pero antes de que pudiese replicar, me besó y salió casi corriendo del Gran Salón.

Remus me miró aún divertido por la situación

- Lo sabes¿No es así? - me dijo, yo no pude reprimir mi sonrisa y lo admití

- Claro que lo sé, me di cuenta a penas comenzó a titubear, y luego lo de la mamá de Sirius - solté un carcajada divertida - en fin da igual, iré a mi habitación a buscar algo que leer, aunque no le digas que lo sé, y menos que no buscaré a Diggory, se lo merece por dejar todo para última hora - volví a sonreír, me despedí de Remus y salí sintiendo que él día ya no parecía tan maravilloso como esta mañana

Al llegar, me tiré a mi cama un momento, intentando pensar en algo que leer, pero ya había leído todos los libros que tenía, sólo me quedaba el gigantesco libro de historia de la magia que saqué de la biblioteca para hacer mi redacción sobre las guerras elficas de 1256, y sinceramente el día esta demasiado bello para perder mi tiempo leyendo sobre historias como esas, cerré un poco los ojos, creo que James me ha influenciado más de lo que creía¡ahora hasta no quiero estudiar!

**10:15 am Dormitorio de Mujeres 7º Año. **

Cuando finalmente decidí que no me quedaría encerrada y saldría a pasear un rato, me extrañé al no ver el regalo que le compré a James sobre mi tocador.  
Estoy segura de haberlo dejado ahí, y ahora no estaba, traté de no alarmarme, seguramente los elfos lo han guardado en algún cajón para que no se perdiera.

Registre cada rincón de mi habitación, y ¡¡no estaba ahí!!

Luego se me ocurrió una idea, tal vez los elfos dejaron todos los regalos que encontraron en aquel rincón de regalos anónimos de San Valentín que hay en la sala común, y en efecto allí había muchos regalos aguardando a sus dueños, suspiré aliviada antes de comenzar a buscar.

¡Y allí tampoco estaba!

Esto no puede estar sucediendo, trate de pensar con claridad, pero lo cierto es que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Entonces se me ocurrió otra genial idea…

**11:45 a.m. Dormitorio de los Merodeadores**

Estoy segura que uno de esos cuatro ha sacado mi regalo, y si Potter se ha atrevido a sacar su regalo y ver lo que es, lo torturaré cruelmente y esta vez no tendrá nada de sexy y mucho de doloroso.

Al entrar, volví a sorprenderme, estos chicos tienen un don especial para eso, la ultima vez que había estado ahí un día en que James y yo estábamos más cariñosos que otras veces, y … mmm, creo que he vuelto a desviarme, el punto es que esa vez la habitación estaba hecha un chiquero.

Y hoy, la habitación esta increíblemente ordenada, incluso la cama de Peter se ve limpia, no es extraño que Remus tenga su lado de la habitación limpia y ordenada, pero Sirius y James no son un ejemplo de orden y limpieza que digamos.

**13:15 p.m. Dormitorio de los Merodeadores post — búsqueda. **

¡He buscado por todas partes! Y no hay rastros de mi regalo

He registrado todos y cada uno de los rincones de esta habitación, y no he encontrado nada que pueda inculpar a alguno de ellos de robar mi precisado regalo.  
Aunque he encontrado muchas cosas entretenidas y otras algo perturbadoras.

Remus, como siempre ordenado y limpio, descubrí en un rincón de su baúl una cantidad impresionante de envoltorios y restos de chocolates y dulces, unos a medio abrir, y otros cerrados, era francamente poco creíble.

Sirius, tiene una cantidad impresionante de fotografías de motos muggles, y cada una de ellas con una exuberante modelo encima, lo cual no me sorprende, también he encontrado un millón de cartas románticas, las cuales obviamente no fueron escritas por él, sino para él. Y tiene guardado en su baúl una foto con sus amigos y una foto de una joven de mi edad, no la reconocí, pero es muy bella. Supongo que Sirius tiene más secretos de los que uno se imagina.

Peter guarda una colección de revistas que parecen ser una versión mágica de la revista playboy muggle, aunque con menos reportajes y con mujeres en movimiento, y tiene una mantita que al parecer usa para dormir, o al menos eso espero, no quise investigar más.

James tiene su amada escoba, su snitch y encontré varias fotos mías¿No les parece tierno?, estoy reconsiderando la idea de torturarlo, reconocí también un pergamino que usamos una vez para mandarnos mensajitos en clases, es increíble la cantidad de insultos que se me ocurrían para él, algunos eran muy ingeniosos.  
Y por último encontré, mi sostén rojo preferido, el cual lleva perdido más de dos años, así que me haré una nota mental recordándome que debo enojarme con él por esto.  
¿Qué? Es que no puedo enfadarme ahora, es demasiado tierno que tenga tantas fotos mías guardadas.

Mi regalo sigue desaparecido, y no se me ocurre donde pueda estar, veré si alguno de los elfos lo ha visto.

**16:15 pm Terrenos de Hogwarts, árbol frente al lago **

Estoy agotada, no puede ser que ese regalo se haya desaparecido de la tierra así como así.

Ok, ya entendí, en el mundo mágico esto es más que posible.

Seguro fue una de esas chicas que andan locas por James, arggg que rabia, son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

Esta bien, dudo que devuelvan mi regalo, y si quieren jugar rudo pues lo haremos, lo que le haré a la ladrona de mi regalo no será nada comparado con lo que accidentalmente le sucedió a Sunny Lockird, pero por ahora debo ocuparme de encontrar otra cosa que darle a James.

Y creo que ya tengo una idea, seguro esto le gusta mucho más que mi antiguo regalo.

Sin más, me levante de los pies del árbol en que estaba sentada y me dirigí a la lechuzeria, le enviaré un mensaje a James para que nos reuniésemos en las Tres Escobas a las 18.30 hrs, a ver si logro pasar algo del día con él, en tanto tendré tiempo de encontrar algo que pueda agradarle.

**17:00 pm Morgana. La tienda de las brujas jóvenes **

Ha sido una locura salir del castillo, Potter y sus influencias, y ese maldito pasadizo es un asco. He quebrantado al menos unas 50 reglas y eso no es propio de una Premio Anual como yo, pero Potter también lo es y él lleva usando ese mapa para salir del castillo hace años, así que me parece completamente justo.

Detesto esta tienda, lo único bueno que tiene es que huele a James, pero estas son medidas extremas, necesito un regalo, y lo necesito ya.

Considerando que a James le gusta mi ropa interior, no en vano tiene guardado mi sujetador en su baúl hace dos años, veré si puedo encontrar algún conjunto de lencería atrevido y sexy, el cual ojala no me haga perder mi dignidad, por que lo que venden aquí parecen retazos de tela que no dejan nada a la imaginación.

¡Merlín! La cajera del local esta usando uno de estos micro conjuntos, si es por esta "ropa" mejor voy desnuda, no habría mucha diferencia.

No, creo que esto no es lo mío, necesito algo más tradicional, ahora que lo recuerdo, en la tienda que compro normalmente hay unos corses muy sexys, eso será mejor.

**19.00 pm Camino a las Tres Escobas **

Esto si que ha sido de locos. Si mi papá se enterase que estoy comprando esto como regalo para mi novio me encierra de por vida en la casa. Lo bueno es que no tiene como saberlo.

En fin, espero que le guste.  
Y a la idiota que halla robado mi anterior regalo le haré pagar y con intereses.

Oh, tengo que apurarme, James ya debe estarme esperando.

**19.08 pm Las Tres Escobas **

Al fin localicé a los chicos, están riéndose y hablando animadamente, me encanta ver a James así, es como si estuviese en su elemento, en su ambiente. Es la misma sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción que se aprecia cuando vuela.

¿Tendrá esa misma sonrisa cuando está conmigo¿Seré parte de su ambiente?

Que importa, me esta mirando y sonríe, es todo lo que necesito para sentirme completa.

- Por fin se digno su majestad pelirroja. — Veo que me estaban esperando, como si yo tuviese que darle explicación a Black.

- No me molestes, Black, que tengo intenciones de acriminarme con quien sea que haya robado mi regalo, y como no sé quien es, probablemente acabe desquitándome contigo.

- Fue Remus — y me lo dice así tan campante, esto es increíble.

- ¡¿Remus?! - la mirada que le di a Remus le hubiese fulminado de no ser porque le tengo aprecio - no puedo creer que haya sido él, seguro alguna estúpida del club de fans de este — dije señalando a James- lo ha robado, cuando la pille no será capaz de sentarse en su vida.

- Lily no fui yo...fue Peter. — Tenía que ser, era imposible que fuese Remus.

- Rata traidora¿como pudiste? esperen un momento, aquí hay algo que no huele bien, y no Peter, no eres tú - miré a James que no había dicho una sola palabra, lo que me sorprende muchísimo - James¿Tú que sabes de todo esto?

- No sé nada. — Ajá! Con que fue Black, a veces James puede ser un libro abierto, es muy fácil sacarle información, si se usa la técnica correcta.

- Ahh, con que no era un gato el encerrado, sino un perro, como no lo supuse antes, Merlín! andar con ustedes me ha vuelto lenta. Black tienes 5 segundos para confesar, dar una explicación creíble, lo suficientemente creíble para que no arruine algo preciado de tu anatomía, y para hacer aparecer mi regalo.

- Veras pelirroja...andar con nosotros no te vuelve lenta, al contrario te vuelve más lista y como eres tan lista no harás ningún daño a la humanidad atentando contra mi anatomía...y lo segundo, ahí está. — Mi regalo, tanto esfuerzo envuelto en papel brillante, yo quería ver la sorpresa en los ojos de James cuando lo abriera.

- Black, tu anatomía me tiene sin cuidado y el bienestar de ella mucho menos, espero que hayas sacado mi regalo por un buen motivo, porque no me he pasado las ultimas 2 hrs eligiendo ropa interior decente y perdiendo dinero, sólo porque te atrajo el papel brillante de esta cajita. - ohh mi preciado regalo, luego pensaré en que hacerle a Sirius, por lo pronto mi regalo esta a salvo, no será necesario la ropa interior, eso creo...

- Ya...tranquila fiera, ahí está lo que querías...Y ni siquiera lo abrimos. y dame las gracias... lo recupere de las manos de Peter - ¿No lo han abierto? Claro y yo soy miss simpatía. Mire a Peter un momento, verlo temblar aún me causa algo de gracia, no entiendo porque la gente piensa que soy una persona violenta, de cualquier forma ya da igual, ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de lo que resta del día.

- Esta bien - dije sentándome - ¿Qué han hecho todo el día¿Enviaron el regalo de la madre de Sirius?

- ¿A mi madre? — tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírme cuando James le dio una patada a Sirius y así yo no me diera cuenta de nada - Si, le encanto Lily ¿y tu que hiciste?

- He estado paseando y jugando con la nieve, cuando fui por un libro a mi cuarto noté que mi regalo había desaparecido y vine a Hogsmade a comprar otro. ¿Han visto que la dependienta de esa tienda _"Morgana"_ esta usando una micro tanga? - ni loca les digo que estuve revolviendo sus cosas en su cuarto, no quiero ni pensar lo que me harían si se enteran. James ha tomado mi mano, que están heladísimas, como siempre él esta abrigadito.

- ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado Celine. Chicos me tengo que ir. — Sirius está loco, supongo que salir con esa chica mientras usa ese minúsculo traje debe tener algo que ver.

- Lily, James... Peter y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. — Dijo Remus

- No tenemos que hacer nada

- Sí, acuérdate Peter — Remus se llevó a Peter casi obligado. De todos modos, no sería romántico que estuviesen aquí mientras James y yo nos besamos.

- ¿Les has dicho que se fueran? no se vería bien que Remus y Peter pasen juntos San Valentín. — Sonreí, pobre Remus, se ha llevado la peor parte, pero gracias a Merlín que podemos estar solos, ver parejas compartiendo en todos lados no me ayudó a sentirme mejor, ya es tarde y no hemos pasado más de 15 minutos juntos en todo el día.

- Lily...te lo juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con sacarte el regalo, fue idea de alguno de los chicos. — como siempre intentando cubrirle las espaldas a su hermano, pero Sirius de esta no se salva.

- Amor, no te preocupes, ya tengo mi regalo, con eso me basta y me sobra - ya verá Sirius cuando lo encuentre, publicaré todas las fotos vergonzosas que encontré en su baúl, y de paso le dejaré unos polvos "embellecedores" en su almohada.

- Yo también te tengo un regalo.

- ¿Si? pensé que lo habías olvidado, es genial saber que no me he pasado sola casi todo el día de los enamorados porque estabas buscando a última hora un regalo.

- ¿Siempre lo supiste?

- Te conozco, Potter, y estaría molesta de no ser porque me he "entretenido" toda la tarde buscándote un segundo regalo y no me dio tiempo de aburrirme.

- ¡Te juro que se me olvido Lily! — escuchar su voz en un susurro logró que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda - ¡te juro que nunca más! — al fin me besó, como extrañaba besarle, abrí el regalo.

- ¿Es un disco¿James me regalaste un disco? - lo miré unos instantes, se veía inseguro, pero aunque no lo creyese, esta vez había acertado - ¡me encanta! amo los discos muggles, muchas gracias - lo besé, varias veces a decir verdad, después de estar rabiando todo el día esta sin duda es la mejor parte.

- Lily¿te gusto? - ¿No es una ternura? Esta preocupado de si me ha gustado, y como podría no gustarme si ha recordado que soy fanática de Blondie, además este es el disco más nuevo que ha sacado, aunque no recuerdo que haya salido aún.

- ¡Claro! aunque lo que sea que me hubieses regalado habría sido perfecto, sé lo difícil que es hacerme un regalo, pero este disco me fascina, hace meses que quería comprarlo, gracias James - lo besé brevemente - aquí tienes tu regalo, aunque quizás ya sepas que es, aún así espero te guste. - y le sonreí

- No sé lo que es...¡palabra de merodeador¡Es una snitch¡Y esta grabada con mi nombre! — verlo así, como un niño pequeño, me recuerda porque lo amo, es obvio que no es sólo porque besa extremadamente bien - Mi amor, me encantan, te amo, te amo, te amo.

- supuse que preferías tener una de estas pelotitas con alas con nuestra foto, a una cadenita, esto es más masculino, ya me imaginaba a Sirius diciéndote que usar cadenitas es de chicas, no quiero que pierdas tu reputación, cariño. Y las entradas, pues espero las disfrutes e invites a los chicos contigo, yo no se mucho de ese famoso juego, 5 pelotas son muchas para mi gusto — lo mejor del Quidditch, y lo único que me gusta, según mi opinión y la de toda la población femenina del colegio, es lo guapo que se ve James con su uniforme del equipo de Gryffindor, Merlín, sólo por eso vale la pena perderme un par de mis sagradas horas en la biblioteca.

- Técnicamente hay tres tipos de pelotas, pero las que están en la cancha son cuatro porque hay dos_bludgers_. — y que voy a saber yo que tipos de pelotas hay, si sólo me gusta verlo vestido con el uniforme del equipo.

- 4 o 5¡que mas da!, usan una de reserva y ya - ¿por qué tengo que ser tan mala con ese tonto deporte?, prometo leer el libro de quidditch que James me regalo esta navidad, sino estoy segura que terminará por cambiarme por una que chica sin cerebro pero que sepa más de ese juego.

- Lily¿sabes? Tengo otro regalo para ti...pero no sé si te gustara o no.

- ¿Otro regalo? - esto si es una sorpresa, pero no entiendo porque se ve tan nervioso - no era necesario que me hicieras dos regalos, con uno era suficiente cariño. — es extrañó como me mira, como si estuviese preocupado por algo - James. ¿Te sucede algo? Estas extraño.

- No, no me pasa nada...¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Sentí que el corazón se me detuvo, jamás lo hubiese imaginado, Merlín donde se ha quedado mi voy cuando la necesito, me quedé perdida en su mirada quizás demasiado tiempo, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- James - él seguía mirándome preocupado - yo... sí, claro que sí...

- Lily no importa, sé que es muy pronto y que somos demasiado jóvenes pero... un momento ¿dijiste que sí?

- Sí, tontito - me tiré a sus brazos, y lo abracé con fuerza - por supuesto que sí, te amo, te amo, te amo. — dije sin parar de besarle la mejilla y luego los labios.

- ¿De verdad? después no te puedes arrepentir, no vengo con garantía — Sonreí, él siempre logra hacerme sonreír, y si seré la mitad de feliz de lo que me siento ahora, valdrá la pena todo lo que nos depare el futuro.

- No me arrepentiré, aunque tenga que aguantar a Sirius siendo el padrino de nuestro primer hijo, te juro solemnemente que no me arrepentiré — Vamos a casarnos, esto es una locura, la mejor de las locuras.

- Disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar...¿es verdad que se van a casar? — nos dijo una niñita de 5º que se nos acercó, James le ha gritado eufórico que sí, y la niña se ha subido sobre una mesa y dijo

- Muy bien todos, Lily Evans se va a casar con James Potter. Las que se quieren suicidar vayan por la derecha al baño ¡un poco de intimidad no les vendría mal! Los que apostaron que si se casarían pueden cobrar sus premios a partir del lunes. ¡se abren nuevas apuestas¿Quien dice que se separan antes del año? -_Estúpida niñita, con que armando apuestas sobre mi vida, ya verán, haré que las castiguen durante los años que les resten en hogwarts, y a todas las que no sean de Gryffindor les dejaré seco su contador de puntos, mira que apostar, vaya estupidez. De todas formas, tal vez sea rentable apostar que sí duraremos más de un año casados, y es obvio que será así, yo tengo un carácter muy fácil de sobrellevar y casi nunca me enojo, hasta ahora claro._

- James¿le dices tú que se calle, o lo hago amablemente yo?

- Vamos Lily no te enojes... ¿no quieres apostar? Yo dije que nos casábamos, así que el lunes tendré 30 galleons... no me mires así...es broma — lo miré molesta, si eso llega a ser cierto, me corresponde el 50 de las ganancias - Mira nos queda por abrir el regalo de Sirius.

- ¿Sirius nos ha comprado un regalo¿Es que está enamorado de nosotros¿o Sólo de ti? James, francamente creo que tu relación con Sirius esta pasando ciertos limites, y a mi no me gustan los tríos — lo cual es muy cierto, James es mío y no pretendo compartirlo con nadie.

- No Lily...Sirius me dijo que hoy también es el día del amor y de la amistad y me pasó esto para que lo abriéramos cuando estuviésemos juntos...Y los tríos, si tienes una amiga, yo no me enojo. — ja ja ja que gracioso, ya verá, haré que se tatúe "Propiedad Exclusiva de Lily Evans" en la parte baja de la espalda, así todos estarán avisados y evitarán poner sus manos donde no deben.

- James, no tientes tu suerte - le advertí - porque sólo lograrás que no te dé tu segundo regalo, y será una lástima porque sé que te gustará. En cuanto a Sirius, espero que no se le haya pasado por su pequeño cerebro regalarnos una de esos conjuntos de cuero que habían en la tienda donde trabaja su cita, porque si es así, está más loco de lo que pensé, porque yo nunca usaría algo así y de paso haría que él lo luciera en el gran salón en el desayuno de mañana.

- ¿Lily, amor porque no abres el regalo? Y no tengo idea que es lo que es...Sirius me lo dio apenas llegué aquí. -

Abrí el regalo, bastante intrigada, porque de Sirius se puede esperar cualquier cosa, de todas formas es un gran detalle de su parte, hey esto es un ¿envoltorio de una rana de chocolate? definitivamente Black está más loco de lo que me imaginaba,

- James¿De que se trata esto?

-No lo sé...¿Un envoltorio? A lo mejor tiene algo escrito, Lily.

Después de revisarlo noté que decía "sorpresa"

- Sólo dice_Sorpresa_, no entiendo. Lo único que sé Potter, es que tu amigo no te tiene mucho cariño al parecer - le dije pasándole el envoltorio y riéndome

Una luz azulosa resplandeció en el papel y para cuando pude darme cuenta estábamos siendo trasladados hacia quien sabe donde.

- ¿Que diablos es todo esto, Potter¿Donde estamos?¿Que es lo que sabes?

- Lily, cálmate por favor...No tengo idea que es esto.

- ¿Como quieres que me calme? esto no es Hogsmade, yo soy prefecta James, y somos premios anuales, nos castigaran! - no pude evitar ponerme algo histérica, Black tiene ese indeseable efecto en mi, sobre todo con sus ideas, comencé a respirar intentando calmarme - bien, por lo menos el lugar se ve bonito - bonito era decir poco, pero no estaba dispuesta admitir que Black nos había hecho un favor exponiéndonos a una expulsión, no, Lily no pienses esas cosas, piensa en lo lindo que se verá Black con una tanga en el gran comedor, sí eso esta mejor, vamos respira.

Cuando logré respirar con normalidad, admiré bien el lugar y la verdad es que era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, por una vez debo admitir que Sirius ha hecho algo bien, ha sido una sorpresa, pero es por un buen motivo, este lugar parece el paraíso,

- Bien, parece que Black se ha lucido esta vez - dije intentando dejar atrás mi histeria y disfrutar del momento, no niego que era difícil, pero no imposible, reconsideraré lo de la venganza con Sirius, quizás no se lo merezca.

James me tomó de la mano y nos acercamos a ver esa gran casa, que parecía más un palacio en miniatura en medio de una playa hermosa.

- James¿estas seguro de que esto es tan bueno como parece? porque no sé viniendo de Black - lo sé soy algo desconfiada, pero es que no puedo evitarlo

- Lily, tú tranquila...no puede ser tan malo, vamos a verla de cerca.

- Bien, si tú lo dices - nos acercamos, la verdad es que se veía bastante bien de cerca, al menos hasta que entramos…

- Lily, esto es...

- es Black, James ¿que esperabas?

— ¡Demonios!, esto es asqueroso y ¡la puerta no se abre!

- Digo que nos vayamos de aquí, porque supongo que sabes como podemos volver¿cierto? - dije levemente esperanzada.

-ehmm — intentó abrir la puerta a base de hechizos, luego explotarla, pero nada funcionaba estábamos atrapados en una casa tenía de aterradora por dentro todo lo de hermosa que tenía por fuera.

- sinceramente Potter, esta no es la noche romántica que tenía en mente, de hecho nada de lo ocurrido estaba en mis planes para mi primer San Valentín - dije molesta dándole la espalda, en el fondo sabía que él no tenia la culpa, pero tenía que desquitarme con alguien.  
- Lily¿sabes qué? enójate todo lo que quieras, avísame cuando se te pase ¿vale? — Y se fue!!! Me dejo ahí, a merced de todas esos animales que estoy segura me querían comer, pero él tenía razón, después de todo él había hecho todo lo posible por agradarme, incluso me había pedido matrimonio hoy. No, no dejaré q se me arruine el día, no ha estado tan mal después de todo, le pediré disculpas.  
Llegué hasta él, mientras buscaba una forma de entrar, y que si era un lugar horrendo, estaba con él¿no?. eso era más que suficiente.

- ¿James?

- Estoy aquí, sigue derecho y me encontraras - le grité - ¡Cuidado con las ratas!

- ¡¡¡¡Ratas!!! - respiré, tenía que olvidar este lugar, es lo menos importante, finalmente llegue a él que observaba una de las pocas puertas que parecía no estar llena de termitas - James, lo siento - dije mirándole fijamente - lo cierto es que me da igual este lugar, las ratas y toda la fauna que hay en él, porque no mejor disfrutamos un poco de estar juntos, después de todo estamos solos, exceptuando a todo el micro-ecosistema que hay aquí, pero no creo que a ellos les importe - me acerque a él y lo besé, sin duda lo tome desprevenido porque no soy buena dando mi brazo a torcer, pero por besarlo vale la pena.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo? La verdad es que este lugar esta hecho mierda, y no quiero pasarme el resto de la noche restaurando y limpiando

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas incluyen tu segundo regalo - dije acariciándole el pecho y invitándolo con la mirada - pero no puedo hacerlas realidad en medio de tanto espécimen, porque no se si has visto pero hay una culebra por ahí que nos mira como si fuésemos su cena, así que sugiero que busquemos algún lugar algo más decente¿Has registrado ya todo el lugar?

- Ehmm...no. —Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a avanzar, buscando, en vano hay que decirlo, un lugar medianamente decente, hasta que volví a ver la puerta que él se había quedado mirando minutos antes.

- James, esa puerta que esta ahí no esta apunto de caerse como las otras, veamos si podemos entrar - le dije señalando la puerta que el había estado mirando hace unos instantes.

Fuimos hasta ahí, y cuando James abrió la puerta yo no podía creer lo que veía

- Que Merlín me joda, Lily esto es...

- Una habitación de motel con jacuzzi - dije completamente anonadada - supongo que tu amigo te conoce más de lo que pensaba, no esta nada mal, no hay animales y no hace tanto frío, esto no puede ser idea de Sirius, creo que Remus tuvo algo que ver - dije examinando la habitación.

- Lily¿no crees que la cama se ve...incomoda?-

- ¿Incomoda¿Que quieres decir, Potter? - dije con mi voz severa patentada por mi, pero no pude evitar reírme

- Que parece que el colchón es de piedra, me da la sensación de ser una cama muy dura-

- Entonces, supongo que no queda más remedio que meternos al jacuzzi¿o no? - dije con mi mejor cara de niña buena e inocente

- La verdad es que no tengo ganas de un baño. — y se estaba negando!!! Ya iba a ver, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme.  
-  
- Bien, tú te lo pierdes - dije cerrando la puerta y desabrochando mi cinturón, con toda la intención de darme un buen baño sin él - pero después no digas que no te invite. Antes de seguir sacándome la ropa, me tomó del brazo y me besó, sabía que bromeaba, pero aún así lo haría sufrir un poco.

- Te ves hermosa enojada

- ¿ahh si? - dije traviesa - pero hablaba en serio en cuanto a darme un baño sin ti, si quieres puedes recostarte en aquella comodísima cama que nos ha dejado tu amigo y observar mientras me doy mi relajante baño.

-Lily...estoy hecho un cerdo, esta casa del demonio me dejo lleno de polvo, dale...si es grande y cabemos de lo más bien yo y tu gigante trasero.

- ¿Gigante trasero? Potter, eres mago muerto — Le empujé a la bañera y cayo salpicando agua en todos lados, pero al verlo empapado sólo pude reírme con muchas ganas

- ah no, tu te vienes conmigo — no alcancé ni a reaccionar, ya ven que sus reflejos de jugador de quidditch son mas rápidos, y me vi mojada hasta la medula.

No podía parar de reírme.

- no puedes vivir sin mi, Potter, no puedes evitarlo - dije tirándole agua a la cara

- Yo si puedo vivir sin ti, pero seria una vida muy...pacífica.- No pude evitarlo, cuando comenzó a jugar con las gotas de agua que caían traviesas en mi escote perdí levemente la noción del tiempo, pero alcancé a detenerlo antes de que desabrochase el primer botón de mi blusa.

- sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi, te aburrirías - el corazón me latía a mil por hora y el agua ya no parecía tan fría, me acerque un poco más a él, y le hablé al oído en un susurro - si sigues por el camino que vas, probablemente encuentres tu regalo más rápido de lo que crees.

Logró pasar la barrera del primer botón dejando ver toda la piel que no cubría el corsé rojo que había comprado como su segundo regalo.

- ¿Y que pasa si quiero mi segundo regalo ya? — murmuro, casi inaudible porque mi corazón tenia una orquesta en mi pecho.

- pues deberías demostrar que te lo mereces, Potter, después de tirarme al agua debes ganar muchos puntos - le besé intensamente, y antes de que sus manos siguieran el recorrido me aleje de él y salí del jacuzzi, es curioso lo sexy que se puede llagar a sentir una cuando esta completamente empapada.

- ¿Y que hay de este magnifico jacuzzi, Lily? Remus y Sirius se enojaran si no lo aprovechamos

- la verdad, después de lo que tengo pensado hacerle a Black, no tendrá tiempo de enojarse, en cuanto al jacuzzi, ya te he dicho, gánate tu regalo, me han dicho que eres bueno jugando, demuéstralo.

Verdaderamente es un fastidio que sea mucho más rápido reaccionando que yo, cuando me vi entre sus brazos y sobre la cama, mi corazón quería explotar y yo casi no podía pensar, hasta que su voz vino acompañada de intensas oleadas de calor que nacían donde su aliento cálido chocaba con mi piel.

— ¿Cuántos puntos gano por esto? —. No tenía palabras, sus ojos eran de un chocolate derretido en el que yo estaba bañándome, me limité a sonreír y a seguir mirándole mientras mis manos paseaban por su pecho intentando quitarle la camisa mojada.. — ¿Y por esto? —. Cuando su voz y sus besos llegaron a un lugar secreto justo donde nace el cuello, ya no pude pensar más, me limite a dejar que mi cuerpo hablase por si mismo mientras yo disfrutaba del momento —Mil puntos, James.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·

Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí se llevan un gran premio!

es la otra cara de esta historia, el día de san valentín contado por James Potter en persona.  
Es este el espejo de la historia:

Un día (im)posible de olvidar. por maiteginevra

Traten de leerlas al mismo tiempo para que tenga sentido!!

Besos y que disfruten!!

Aiosss


End file.
